Its just a Lav story
by EmoZombieUnicorn
Summary: When ZIM'S little sister, Lav, also gets placed on Earth, she is sad, angry, and confused. how will she settle with Dib also trying to catch her, and Tak is back, now after Zim's heart? ZaTr and DaOCr
1. The breifing

**HEY GUYS! EZU here saying this story isd about ZIM's little sister's story. REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPPIES!**

Chapter_ 1  
><em>

I am Lav, Future Comquerer of Garf 43.

Lav thought before falling asleep for the last time at Invader Academy. _Tomorrows the day i become an invader and finally prove to my big brother i AM better than him! Zim will see this!_ she thought before falling asleep dreaming of Doom to Garf 43.  
>"Lav..? Lavy! hey Lav. LAV WAKE UP! WRE GONNA MISS OUR BREIFING!" Lav heard her best friend Garr say. "GAHHH IM UP IMUPIMUP!" lav growled and got dressed in the uniform we academy students had to wear<br>"i woner if we can pick our OWN clothes?" Garr said. "i hope so! Red is soo not my color!" i said "HEY! just befause you have those rare silver eyes doesnt mean you have to boast about it!" My friend argued, her red eyes staring me down while we walked to the classroom where we will be told the rules  
>. "even Zim has red!" My Antennae twitched when i heard his name "you may be one with silver eyes, but think about other colors! your Mate-OOPS! i mean-" she blurted out before she could stop herself.<br>"ssh! that was a one-time-thing! I love Zil, but we cannot have a mate OR partner OR even close friends while were invaders!" i hissed out and slugged her in the arm "owww... its not my fault. YOUR Squeedly Spooch made your Lust for Zil!" she argued and i slugged her again. "owww... ok ill shut up now..." Garr mutterd, rubbing her forearm. after a few minutes of silence and walking we got to the classroom. we barley made it past the bell  
>"Good morning, Graduates. " said once eveyone got settled "Good Morning, Hax" we all said in unison.<br>"now, in exacly 12 hours you will all be invaders. we must make some rules for people to follow." he asid and cleared his throat  
>"Rule number 1: You CAN have your own uniform, unique to you. Rule number 2: You must get a special tattoo unique to you. Rule number 3: Rules # 2 &amp; 3 will be assinged to you. and finally, rule number 4: You must break apart from your Partner, if you have one. you will not be punished THIS TIME! if you have mated in the past you will be punished lightly for this inaprpropriate action." He finished in a rush.<br>uknowingly I twitched at this last rule, big enough for people around me to see that i twitched. "heyy Lav i saw you twitch! someones been a naughty girl!" Jeg, a big male, teased. "shaddup!" i whispered and slapped him. "Anyone who has violated rule # 4 please stand up now. "Hax commanded. One guy was uneasy about standing up. i could barley see him because there was a tall guy in between us. i sighed and slowly shakily stood up. now i saw who else already broke rule #4, the only boy on irk who has those dark blue eyes; Zil.  
>I smiled slightly and waved at Zil and he blew me a kiss. "Wrong" Hax said pushing a button on his desk. i felt a sudden shock and i couldnt move. i screamed in pain begging him to stop electrocuding me. "THAT, is your punishment for what you will be punished after class" he said pushing the button for it to stop. i whimperd ut stopped. whimpering was a sign of weakness. i got up off the ground and wiped the tears away.<br>"Lav! are you ok?" Garr said quietly after the breifing. "y-yeah. im fine" i said shakily watching the guards drag Zil to the other room "the boys who violate rule #4 get kicked out of the Academy and severley punished" Hax said. i gasped as he laughed "his fault!" he saifd walking off. "im going to get my stuff garr. ill be back later" i murmured and ran off to the Stuff room to get her Tattoo and Uniform.  
>When i walked in i was 3rd in line for my tattoo. i chose a Star and it went under my right eye and on my hip. this would be my mark forever. and i also got assigned a Purple strapless belly-showing shirt and purple short skirt with mid-calf dark gray boots. she wore her black choker and her yellow Rank band.<p>

"Hows do i look, Garr?" I asked when i stepped out and showed her "OMT i love that top!" she squealed and hug/choked me. "Ah youre killin me girl!" i gagged out when she let go. "come on! we must go get ready for the Great Assigning when I get assigned Habbe and you get Garf 43! or st least thats what our teacher told us" she said quickly and grabbed my hand, pulling us to our shared dorm _oh, Zil. i miss you._I thought solemly while being dragged along.  
>-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~<p>

**Thats the first of many chapters! review please for longer chapters and more updates!  
>Lav:YESS! LAV SAYS R&amp;R!<br>Zil:I got banished from Irk.. T.T  
>Garr: IM IN A FANFICTION! :D<strong>

**Hugs, Kisses, and Roundhouse Kicks, EZU **


	2. The Assigning

**Chap 2 **

"Cmon Lav! Were Gonna be late! stop your sulking and get inside the VOOT Cruiser up!" Garr Whined as we walked to my parked VOOT Cruiser in the Academy's Parking Lot.  
>I Sighed and Hopped inside the Parked Cruiser. "Im not sulking, im just very pouty right now" i mutterd and started the quiet engine, hearing it Purr, i knew it was on. We flew catting about how we would conquer our assigned planets. "i hope i dont get assigned a planet like Zim did; that would seem almost too easy to conquer" Garr said when we neared Conventia, the Convention planet where The Great Assigning was.<br>Since almost a year ago, Impending Doom 2 Was Cancelled; due to a lack of snacks. Zim was kept out of this secret; fearing he might return to Irk and cause more mayhem.  
>I growled and said "Zim was always saying how im not 'great like him' and 'youll never be an anyone'<br>when we were growing up. i just want to show him that I AM greater than him And i WILL be someone!" I finished with every ounce of pride i have. "Woww Lav, you got issues" Garr said Sarcasticly. "Like you dont!" I said!  
>"OK! were here!" i said happily to garr, pulling in to the parking lot.<p>

"cmon! we have to get to the Podium before the crowd gets in! "She said and pulled me along to the VII door "Whats the VII Door?" Garr asked, scratching her antennae. "It Means Very Important Invader of course!" i answerd and walked through the door with the Bio-Scanner, that only lets invader's in.  
>"Attention Invaders: Go to the backstage podium immediantly. that will be all" I heard the Announcer speak as wwe ran to the backstage podium, waiting for the Great Assigning to begin. We rushed to our spots; Garr was 2nd in line, out of a total of 44 invaders, that was a good spot. i was 10th in line, an equaly good spot. She squealed at me from her spot 8 invaders away "2 more minutes!" i nodded smiling and waited patently at<br>attention for the theng to begin. _Zil would be #11_ i thought solemly _why?_ the curtains opened; and all i saw was a wave of green and loud cheering. it made my Squeedly Spooch churn with emotions _no emotions lav! youre an invader. Emotions make you Weak and you are NOT weak._ Lav punished herself in her thoughts and tried to make herself taller. she was only 3ft high, a usual for Irken Females. When the cheering was calming down a bit,

The tallest were lowered down onto the podium and the cheering got louder and louder as Smoke machines and lazers and fireworks went off in a marvelos show.

Tallest Purple leaned over and said something to Tallest Red, but i couldnt hear it over all the cheering and fireworks. "Welcome, Proud Irkens to THE GREAT ASSIGNING!" Red yelled and people cheered. "We will begin with a 3 time returning invader and conquerer; INVADER SCOODGE!" rarley anyone clapped when the 2ft tall little irken man hopped on the podium, waving his arms like all the planets were cheering him on, even though there was only few cheering the little guy on.  
>"Oh... Scoodge is back" Garr mutterd to the Irken Guy next to her.<br>"You get Skurr, home of the Dancing Robot Banana" Purple said and an image of a dancing 'banana' appeared on the Jumo-screen. "Whats a banana?" Red asked and Purple just Shrugged. "Since Juk wasnt able to make it due to a broken PAK's Spider Leg, Garr is next!" Everyone cheered louder bacause she was popular amongst everyone. "You get Garf 43, a challenge for the best student!" Purple said aloud and i was happy for her, but _that was MY planet... _i thought to myself, blurring out the rest of the other assignings until it was my turn.

"Now time for the top student,Invader Lav..! wait... Lav?" Red said and everyone cheerd loudly. "thats _Zim's_ little sister!" Everyone ceased to clap and cheer when they heard that certain name. i walked up uneasily in the akward silence and stood before the Tallest. "uhm... well be right back..." Red said and pulled Purple off to the side. they whisperd back to back and purple blew a raspberry at red while they were walking back. "since in a... 'special' case... we have decided to send you to earth, to help Zim try _not_to get captured." purple said and gave me a packet containing a language software and information on this Earth. I bit my lip and looked uneasily up at them "is something wrong, lav?" Red asked "N-no My Tallest." I said and walked off to the Equiptment Room, Clutching the packet as if my life depended on it.  
>oh wait, it did.<p>

**CHAPTER 2 DONE! IMMA NEED 2 MORE REVIEWS TO UPDATE  
>Garr: HOW DID I GET YOUR PLANET LAV?<br>Lav: *Sits in her Emo Corner***

Hugs, Kisses, and Roundhouse Kicks, EZU


End file.
